Love's Blind Son
by Arbiter Of Fire
Summary: As a son of Aphrodite I am seen as a joke and ever since I lost my eyes I am seen as a cripple. The arrogance of the Greeks know no bounds and I will show them that not only are the blind not to be underestimated but that a child of passion is among the most dangerous thing they will ever meet. OC POV, I don't own Percy Jackson.
1. You're Greek

**You're Greek**

I sighed as I unlocked the front door with the spare key I always kept on me for when my arsehole of a father locked me out, which had happened with annoying regularity recently. As soon as the door closed I ducked under the bottle aimed at my head. I ignored the spray of glass as I glared at the drunk.

"What the hell is your problem?" I demanded having had enough of taking things quietly. The man was supposed to look after me but I had to learn to do everything myself and for some reason no one managed to make anything criminal stick to the bastard despite clear evidence.

"You are my problem you little shit! I had a good thing before your whore of a Mother left you on the damn doorstep! Why don't you just go and die in a ditch already?!" He demanded before stumbling towards me. Luckily I had thought of this long ago and grabbed a wooden baseball bat I left at the door. As soon as he saw it he hesitated allowing me to swing low between his legs. I grinned darkly as he went down and raised the bat above my head.

"If I see you again I will kill you." I brought the bat down on his head knocking him out and panted heavily as I stared at the man that denied me any kind of Love through his attitude towards others. It was time I got away from the moron. I frisked him for his wallet and took all of the notes, leaving the cards since I wasn't stupid or heartless, before going to pack. I didn't have many clothes partly because I barely had money spent on and the fact I was really damn fussy for some reason. I went to leave before a hand grabbed my ankle.

"Where do…?" My father started to ask before I interrupted him with a foot to the face. I left and locked the door, taking both keys with me to make things difficult for him. I decided to head for the forest since it was well known I disliked seeing myself being covered in dirt, and I did mean seeing since I didn't mind the actual feeling, and the fact that it would lead to a travel hotspot where I could disappear in the crowd for a while. I grimaced as the mud splattered over my clothes knowing that if I looked down I would go on a rant that would really slow me down.

"Well, well, this is the last place I expected to find one of _hers_." An unnerving voice said behind me, _right_ behind me. I swung around aiming at where I heard the voice came from. I was surprised when the bat was knocked from my hands that only grew when a hand grabbed and lifted me by the throat. I looked into cold sapphire eyes that glittered with unconcealed madness. "Such pretty eyes you have Love Spawn. I want them." My insides turned cold as his free hand slowly moved towards my face.

LBS

I ran through the forest following the wind since I could no longer see. Having your eyes, which never decided on a colour, gouged out tended to do that. The insane bastard had just left me to die after knocking me out as he cooed about my eyes. I had ripped my T-shirt to make a blindfold to keep the air from getting to my brain which was extremely uncomfortable. I frowned as I started to get a hint of my surroundings despite not seeing anything.

"Whoa kid slow down!" A voice said and for some reason I was inclined to listen despite the last stranger I met attacking me. I stopped and listened to what sounded like an animal walking towards me. "Man, you move quickly. What's with the Blindfold?"

"I've just had my eyes taken from me. Did you expect me to show my sockets to everyone?" I gasped out with my throat still sore from the guys hand and the screaming I did. I had felt every damn second of it and wasn't in a good mood.

"Hades, that's horrible. I'm Clive Marsh and I was sent to escort you to Camp." He said and I could hear the sincerity in his voice but I had to ask a few things.

"Daniel Lake, who sent you and why the hell should I go to this Camp of yours?" I asked in annoyance as I heard even more hooves. What the hell was going on?

"Ah, right I forgot about that. Chiron sent me and Camp's full name is Camp Half-Blood which is the only truly safe place for demigods like your self." He said with a nervous chuckle as I 'stared' at him.

"I shouldn't believe you but it makes a few things fit, including why I have been able to weave around the trees. If I don't like the place then I'm leaving, blind or not." I said blandly hoping that I would be able to recover in peace.

LBS

"How many of these damn things are there?" I shouted in annoyance as I used the sword I took from Clive, he had brought it for me but was reluctant to give it to a blind boy so I had to take it from him when a Cyclops appeared, to cleave the head off of another Hellhound. I had killed at least three different packs already and more and more kept on coming after us.

"I don't know but we're not too far from Camp." Clive managed to pant out as he jumped around to avoid some that went after him. I growled as I killed another hellhound before I heard an odd whistling over the growls, barks, paws and heavy breathing. I heard it stop as something impacted a hellhound before. It was followed by a lot more whistles and thuds ending the barks and growls. "The Hunters…"

"Hunters?" I asked not sure if that was a good thing as it didn't say what they hunted but decided to be civil if the awe in Clive's voice was anything to go by.

"Yes, my Hunters to be exact young one." A powerful female voice said near me but fortunately not close enough like the madman that took my eyes.

"I'm going to guess that I heard arrows. Thanks for the help, I doubted I could have gotten them all without serious injury and Clive doesn't have any weapons." I said remembering the manners I was taught by my old neighbour before she passed on in her sleep. I missed that woman.

"You are welcome. I didn't expect one of hers, a boy no less, to thank me." The voice said in clear amusement. "I am Artemis and these are my Hunters, companions and daughters both."

"That's the second time I've been referred to as 'hers'. Who exactly am I the son of?" I asked curiously making her chuckle.

"Aphrodite if I wasn't mistaken but you don't act like hers and I would need to see your eyes to be sure." She said making me sigh. That answered a few questions I had and explained several of my quirks that I didn't understand.

"I'm rather lacking in the eyes department at the moment. Is there something I can do for you as I kind of want to get to Camp?" I asked making a few of the Hunters scoff.

"Just because you can't see past your own vanity doesn't give you an excuse to refuse our Lady's request." One said making me turn my head to her in disbelief.

"Get over yourself bitch." I said making them gasp before I removed the blindfold making a few inhale sharply. "When I said I was lacking I meant I had them gouged out of my skull by a psycho. It was a pleasure to meet you Artemis but you need a leash for some of your Hunters. Clive, I'll be heading the way we were before the ambush, catch me up when you're finished here." I nodded to Artemis before putting the blindfold back on and leaving. I ignored the sounds of puking and of Artemis chastening her Hunter.

LBS

"Here we are, Camp Half-Blood." Clive said still a bit high from our meeting with the Hunters. Apparently I had earned Artemis's respect in our short exchange and had asked Clive to ensure I made it to Camp safely. She had also had him tell me that the Wind was helping me 'see' and my connection to it was becoming stronger even than that of my Mother's, even if it wasn't anywhere near the level of a child of Zeus. I could now 'see' about a room's distance in all directions and my other senses were getting better too.

"Is that strawberries I smell?" I asked glad for a pleasant scent as so far it had all been trees or monsters. While the former wasn't too bad the latter was getting worse to deal with as time went on so I relished the amazing scent as much as I could without losing track of my surroundings.

"Mr D helps them grow so we can sell them. It helps save a few headaches we would have to deal with when it came to Mortals otherwise." I came out of my revelry as I heard hooves approaching, louder and more than Clive's so either more Satyrs were coming or the Centaur Chiron was coming to greet us.

"Ah, Clive, I take it this is the Demigod you were sent to retrieve. Good evening young man, I am Chiron the Activities Director of Camp and Trainer of Heroes. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood." A new voice said as the hooves stopped near us. What little I could tell showed him towering over me but I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Yes, this is Daniel but I got there a tad later than I needed to be." Clive said with a tinge of guilt in his tone making me shake my head in annoyance knowing he could have done nothing.

"There was nothing you could have done Clive." I told the Satyr in annoyance as I removed my blindfold to show Chiron.

"I am sorry you had to deal with losing your eyes, Child." Chiron said sympathetically but I couldn't detect any pity, which I was glad for as all that weren't 'in the know' had showered me with the useless sentiment. "Clive, please show him around as best you can in the circumstances while I think of ways to help him overcome his issues."

"Sure, come along Daniel and please put the blindfold back on." Clive said walking away after giving Chiron a nod. I did as asked as Clive gave me the tour. "…and this is the Campfire. All Cabins on that side are odd and the ones on the other are even. The order they go in from one to twelve is Zeus (mostly ornamental thank to the Oath), Hera (she doesn't have affairs so it will remain empty unless she names a Champion), Poseidon (again the Oath), Demeter (don't ever mention cereal), Ares (they only respect strength so be careful around them), Athena (if you claim they are wrong you better be prepared to prove it), Apollo (he has the most Demigods out of everyone much to Lady Artemis's annoyance), Artemis (it is where her Hunters sleep when they come here), Hephaestus (if you need something built they can do it for a price), Aphrodite (they are very vain so some might be a little unreasonable until they find out you're blind), Hermes (you'll be staying there until you're determined) and Dionysus (he's Camp Director so don't anger him)."

"That's nice and all but I noticed Hades and Hestia Cabins are missing and may I ask who the goddess behind me is." I said noticing the small figure appearing at the fire as he explained the Cabins. Before he could answer we were approached by a group that was giving of a tamer version of the feeling I felt around the hellhounds.

"Who's the new meat?" A female voice said before spitting at my feet.

"Um, hey Clarisse. This is Daniel Lake." Clive said backing away from them while they surrounded me. There were four of them so I wasn't too bothered, surprise would allow me to get one or two after all. I was just glad the small goddess was on the other side of the fire now, I really didn't want to attack her accidently.

"Well…Daniel, here at Camp there are traditions. Traditions that blindfold aren't going to get you out of." Clarisse said making the two behind me move towards me. As soon as they got close I took a step back and smashed their heads together as hard as I could knocking the two out. I pulled out the sword to meet the sword of the remaining unnamed one before kicking his knee and headbutting him/her. I jumped back when I heard a cackle just avoiding the spear of Clarisse.

"Did you really think I would just go along with this?" I said inwardly asking the wind to cover my left hand so I could take her out quickly. I slid to the side to avoid her stab and grabbed her lightning coated spear with my wind coated hand and smashed the hilt of the sword against her temple bringing her down. I felt something wash over me as I heard Chiron gallop towards me and…knelt?

"Hail, Daniel Lake, Son of Aphrodite the Goddess of Love, Beauty, Lust, Desire, Pleasure and Sexuality!" Chiron called out making whispers of disbelief carry through Camp.


	2. Strength of Will

**Strength of Will**

"I've to what?" I asked Chiron in disbelief having been called in and told that I was to go on a quest, solo no less, despite having only been training for a month. I had enjoyed my time in Camp for the most part, a few of my bitchy sisters and a disgruntled Clarisse notwithstanding, and I had surprised everyone by holding my own with a sword despite being from Aphrodite and Blind. What they didn't know was that I was working on increasing my control with Wind.

"Your unconventional use of Wind has caught Zeus's eye and he wants to ensure that you are worthy of wielding one of his elements." Chiron said trying hard to keep his dislike of the situation out of his voice but I picked up on it almost instantly. He cared deeply for all of his charges despite the inevitable pain it would bring him, which truly earned him my respect.

"Yeah, Zeus cutting off my connection to Wind would be really bad for me right now." I said knowing that I relied on it for my 'sight'. I would wean myself off of it in time but it was really important at the moment.

"So to earn the right you will have to go to the Garden of Hesperides and take a Golden Apple from the tree guarded by Ladon before presenting it to Hera at the Winter Solstice in front of the Olympian Council. The only restrictions are that you must go alone and use the Wind only as your eyes. Artemis had him relax that last one so you can use Wind to retrieve the Apple but that is the only exception." I was glad for that as I doubted I could reach San Francisco without the Wind.

"Take me with you!" Annabeth demanded as soon as I was out of the Big House making me sigh. Don't get me wrong I liked the girl but her hubris and insistent need to go on a quest for glory of all things pissed me off something rotten. It didn't help that her crush had recently returned from his failed quest which got all those with him killed. He had also been to the place I was going.

"Annabeth you know that if taking people was viable then you would be first on the list, if only to open your eyes to the truth of the world, but this has to be solo. To be Honest it is a reasonable request as what people do with their Elements reflect upon the God/Goddess associated with them." It was why Hades was regarded with such distrust despite merely being grumpy for the most part.

"I'll hold you to that." She said ignoring the reason I added before storming off. I shook my head and could only hope that she would be with trustworthy people when she did finally get a quest.

LBS

I walked through a forest knowing that going through civilisation would bring too much attention to my self and I really didn't want to give Hecate more work than she needed. I frowned when I heard howls and the thudding of someone running followed by heavy and frightened breathing. I searched beyond my casual range, sacrificing my 360 awareness for a more focused picture in a single direction, and saw a demigod running from a small pack of larger than normal wolves. Despite the oddity in the demigod's aura I didn't hesitate to move.

"No, please don't!" The demigod pleaded when he recovered from tripping over a root which allowed the wolves to catch up to him. When two of them leapt for the downed boy, who seemed to be around the age of Annabeth and myself, I decked the first in the face and deflected the second with my sword.

"You might want to get back on your feet." I suggested to the demigod as I prepared for an attack from the pack that was now circling us both. Despite the fact they were clearly more organised than a pack of hellhounds I was confident that I could kill them all even while protecting the boy. I really hadn't been idle in Camp like most of my fellows.

"It has been a long time since a Greek has stumbled upon us." A female voice said from a newly arrived wolf that towered over us. "Would you die for the Roman, Greek?"

"I would die to protect any innocent, Wolf, but that is neither here nor there at the moment. The true question is if you care more for your pack or killing the kid behind me. While my life would most likely be forfeit with you being here I'm sure I could take a good half of them down before then." I said not allowing any fear to come out as I prepared to do just that. I wasn't expecting her to give a growling laugh or for the wolves to stand down.

"It has been a long time that someone has stood up to me and hasn't been complete scum. His life is in your hands but he will never be welcomed among the Romans." With that said she and her pack left. I was so surprised at the sudden departure that I almost didn't notice the dagger being aimed at my heart from behind. I reacted automatically and turned it on its wielder who gasped in surprise.

"Why?" I asked the dying demigod as I kept him from falling to the ground.

"My Mother doesn't suffer weakness…this is a kindness." He managed to gasp out before the last of his life fled from him. I sighed and let his corpse drop to the ground before walking away with the sound of hellhounds howling echoing in my ears.

LBS

I ran towards the sounds of battle as quickly as I could, hoping to make it in time to make a difference. I saw two girls barely older then me get knocked to the ground side by side by what I could only guess was Lycans. I used a little known power of Aphrodite's to cover my sword in silver plating as I leapt and turned my body sideways. The Lycan on my right had his head separated from his body while I wrapped my feet around the left's throat. As soon as I hit the ground I released him and stabbed his heart.

"Are you girls okay and can you still fight?" I asked the two who were slowly getting to their feet. It was only then that I recognised the feel of them as Hunters of Artemis. To be honest I didn't really have an opinion of them as a whole since only one of them had pissed me off while Artemis had been reasonable. I didn't like that a good deal of them turned away from romantic love but reminded myself that they gained a familial love in return.

"Yes but not in time to save our sisters. Please help them." The one on my right pleaded making me nod and run to the sounds of battle a little away telling me that these two had been separated from the rest during the battle. I saw three more Hunters surrounded by nine more Lycans. From the way they were fighting I was pretty sure that the only reason the clear rookies weren't already dead was because of the skill of the one I recognised from my last run-in with the Hunters, the one that had been a total bitch no less.

"Hey Mutts!" I shouted distracting the Lycans as I stabbed one in the back catching his heart before twisting and swinging my sword so it took the head of another. The Hunters, despite being Rookies, instantly got one a piece while Bitch got two and had a third backing away. With only three of their number left they tried to leave but I stabbed one in the face while the other two were shot down by the Hunters I had save from before.

"I guess your trust wasn't misplaced, Vera." One of them said as they joined their sisters. I smiled at their reunion and was about to leave when Bitch called out to me.

"Wait!" She shouted surprising everyone. "I wish to thank you for helping me and my sisters. I would also like to apologise for my disrespect the last we spoke." I quickly translated the Shakespearian talk and was surprised since I could tell she was a proud person by nature.

"Your thanks are welcome and I accept your apology. I also offer my own as I shouldn't have snapped at you like that even with the injury being recent. I am sorry I was a Bastard." And of all the bad things I thought of you but that would ruin the mood at the moment. The mood was ruined anyway when we were surrounded by more Lycans.

"Look at that, Boys. They're bonding!" The largest of them said mockingly as he prowled the circle of his kind had made around us. This wasn't going to go well but if we stalled enough the rest of the Hunters might get here before we died.

"Aw is the Mutt jealous that we're leaving him out?" I called back just as mockingly making him snarl and lash out. I moved my head enough that only the tip of his claws caught my face destroying the blindfold Selena had made for me when I first joined Aphrodite Cabin. "It seems I touched a nerve."

"I dislike back talk but never did I think I would find the Blind Swordsman of Love. I heard that your eyes went for a pretty penny." He snarled back making me glare at him. I had quickly realised that my Eyes were a sore point for me when I had sent Malcolm of Athena's Cabin to the Medical Wing for asking what it felt like to be without eyes.

"That's fighting talk for someone famous for licking their own balls." I smiled darkly as one of the Hunters laughed at that but luckily the bastard was too focused on me.

"You dare challenge me, Lycaon the King of Wolves, to a fight!" He demanded getting in my face.

"That isn't what I said but I will accept the challenge. Or are you one of those pussy kings that have others do everything for them?" I said knowing he had to accept or lose respect from his pack. He quickly realised what I had done but merely huffed in derision.

"Very well, Demigod, you will meet your end on my claws." I was about to defend myself when an arrow from outside the circle piercing his eye. As he dissolved I expanded my sight to see that the Hunters had the Lycans surrounded. My smile grew as I leapt into the confused pack and put down any who dared come close.

LBS

I gave the Hesperides an unimpressed look wondering how they could be so different from Zoe, the Hunter that had apologised to me, who clearly had more courage in a callous on her hand than these cowards in front of me. I stared at them until they realised that I was actually ignoring them which caused them to walk away grumbling under their breath. I shook my head as I walked towards Ladon who was sleeping and wondered how I was going to get the apple without waking him.

"I guess its time to improvise." I muttered creating a basket to hold the apple. "This skill is so useful I'm surprised my siblings don't use it often." I remembered that I could use Wind here and had it carry the basket slowly over to the tree directly under the apple. I had the wind cut it from the tree causing it to fall into the basket.

"Ladon awaken!" One of the Hesperides shouted making me almost drop the apple. I quickly took it out of the basket which I then changed into a heavy ball of solid steel and threw it into the face of my would be murderer. I smirked at the satisfying crunch as I ran out of the Garden. Luke might have been stupid enough to take Ladon on when he didn't need to but there was no way I was making that mistake.


	3. Yancy

**Yancy**

 **AN: Due to a reviewer being confused about Daniel's powers and how he uses them here is a summary of his abilities aside from the common Demigod abilities.**

 **Aerokenesis: Due to his disability and subconscious suppression of his Beauty Allure he gained the attention of the domain of Air and Wind. He has the ability to create Wind Blades and Wind Blasts anywhere near him. The Wind acts as his eyes allowing him to 'see' all around him to a degree or focus on an area away from himself which leaves him vulnerable. It also colours his perspective of certain people as his trust in Wind is absolute. His 'sight' is not perfect and several problems will be addressed during the Quest of the Lightning Thief.**

 **Amokenesis: Daniel can manipulate love like his Mother but ignores this due to not knowing what people look like together (He doesn't want to be the reason for ugly coming into the world). However, due to his past with his Father he cannot use this ability in regards to himself i.e. he cannot manipulate someone to love him or sense if they do even on their own accord.**

 **Beauty Allure (suppressed): Like all children of Aphrodite, Daniel is beautiful and gives of an aura that draws out his Mother's domains. He sees this as the reason he lost his eyes and ignores it to the best of his ability which in turn has caused it to be suppressed by his subconscious.**

 **Chlorokenesis (limited): Inherited from Aphrodite, Daniel can encourage growth of flowers and maintains a small healthy garden outside his Cabin.**

 **French: Daniel has an instinctual grasp on French that rivals his Ancient Greek.**

 **Reality Warping (limited): Due to his suppression of his Beauty Allure he manifested this ability from Aphrodite. It is limited to conjuration of simple objects or altering existing objects. Daniel can not use this to conjure or manipulate godly metals or food. He also cannot alter something imbued with godly energy by another Demigod no matter their power.**

 **Swordsmanship: Initially guided by instinct and the Wind, Daniel was a formidable swordsman from first grabbing a sword. Since then he has worked hard to be a competent swordsman and is one of the few to make Luke work for his wins.**

 **In Short due to the loss of his eyes Daniel has been forced to evolve spiritually. While not as vain as his siblings he dislikes ugly things whether they are physically ugly or feels ugly. Due to him not being able to see beauty anymore he has given some more thought to what his Mother's domains are about and is able to respect anything peripherally to do with them as seen when he met the Hunters of Artemis who gave up lust towards Males (their thoughts on Lesbianism is unclear but I doubt it is too harsh) in favour of gaining a familial love.**

I reflected on my life for the past year as I waited to be called into the classroom I was going to be stuck in for the next nine months as I acted as backup for a satyr that had found a potentially powerful demigod. I was chosen since I was powerful myself and had a weak scent, however that worked. I also wanted to spend some time away from my siblings since they had gotten it into their heads that it was time I started dating. I had nothing against it but no one in Camp caught my attention that way and I was at odds with half the Camp since I couldn't help but be hostile towards Luke Castellan because the Wind really didn't like him for some reason that not even I knew but I trusted the domain and as such didn't trust him.

I had made it to Olympus just as the Demigods had settled themselves and earned a small amount of respect from Hera for being willing to take her as she treated me. Thanks to that small fact Zeus had not only let me keep my connection to Wind, whose whispers I would have dearly missed, but made a point to talk about some of his children that used Wind themselves and what they could do with it. Whoever said Zeus wasn't subtle was in for a shock when it came to bite them in the arse. After that I had focused mainly in gaining new tricks with Wind and Reality Warping.

"You can come in Daniel." Chiron said in his Mr Brunner disguise knocking me out of my thoughts. I walked into the class and heard their mutterings about my blindfold, I wasn't going to waste effort using the Mist to hide it especially as Hecate would most likely have fun with where my 'eyes' would look. "Please introduce yourself."

"My name is Daniel Lake, yes I'm blind but that's because I have no eyes and no I don't have any special needs that will inconvenience any of you." I said politely before a dark smile appeared on my face. "Also don't be too surprised if bullies suddenly find that I'm not an easy target, I don't stand for it." I knew it wouldn't actually deter the bullies but with the warning out there then anything I did was seen as there fault. It wasn't like they would get any sympathy for trying to pick on a blind kid.

"Yes, well…" Chiron said slightly exasperated with my attitude but not surprised in the least. "There is a seat next to Percy. Three up and on our right." I nodded and easily found it despite 'accidently' standing on someone's ankle when there foot appeared in my way.

"Hi, I'm Percy Jackson and that's Grover Underwood behind me." The boy to my right said trying to be polite. I knew right away that he was the Demigod and not because Grover was near him. It was because the Wind sang around him much like it did around Aphrodite, it sounded like an Opera around Zeus much to my discomfort.

"Thanks." I said with a smile wondering who his Parent could be as not many had a connection to Wind.

LBS

"You would thing they would give up after seeing how bad their aim was." I complained to Percy, who had quickly became a friend even if his habit of acting before thinking was annoying, and Grover, who was the target of the paper balls being sent at us.

"Bullies aren't known for their mental capabilities Daniel." Grover said sending me a grateful look since he knew I was the reason the ones that were on target missed. I gave him an almost unnoticeable smirk as another paper ball was thrown but hit the thrower in the face as the wind picked up.

"I'm just glad you stopped saying Nancy has a crush on me." Percy said shaking his head while I sighed inwardly. The reason I stopped saying it was because it was clear he didn't believe me. That and the fact Nancy had been one step off of begging me to stop saying it as she had a reputation to uphold. I did it on the condition that she stopped picking on Percy and Grover, citing that bullying them would only bring negative feelings to her. Aside from a few names and calling Percy out an a few stupid things he did she had kept up her side.

"So do you plan on heading to your Mom's for the Christmas Break? I know you miss her." I asked with a smile liking how much Percy loved his Mortal Parent. It was good that not all of us had bastards like mine. In fact, the way he spoke of her reminded me of my Mother and how she was with me and my siblings, just minus the whole heartbreaking encouragement, love for drama and annoyingly detailed sex talk.

"Yeah I do and guess what. I asked her if you could come with too since you didn't have any plans and she said yes." Percy said with a smile in his voice surprising me. I had mentioned that my Mother was often out of the State, not a lie considering Olympus wasn't a State, and that I stayed with a Family Friend that Fostered a lot of children that didn't have anywhere else to go, Chiron's eye had twitched when he overheard that.

"Are you sure that's okay? I don't want to impose and I don't want trouble to start." I asked hinting at his stepfather who sounded like a right dick. It would also explain how Percy had gone so long without being found.

"Mom insisted when I explained things and Smelly Gabe won't start anything with a blind guy." Percy said before snorting. "It isn't like you don't get in trouble anyway. Somehow everything always ends up someone else's fault when you're around." I merely allowed a smug smile on my face at how easy it was to get the bullies in trouble.

"Alright I'll come but only because she insists."

LBS

"You know, I've always wondered how you get around the city." Percy said as we got our bags out of the cab he hailed for us while I paid the driver exactly what was due. "I mean, this place is always busy and a lot of people can knock you a bit."

"Actually people are considerate for the most part. They see the blindfold and make some space for me while I can avoid the few that don't. It also helps that most store owners are willing to give directions." I said with a laugh as I took my bag from him. "Well let's get in there before your Mom starts worrying."

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up." He said as I followed him, adjusting to the difference of the Wind with practiced ease. When he opened the door to the apartment I almost fainted from the smell alone. "Are you alright?"

"Sorry, the smell just overwhelmed me for a moment." I said wafting the smell away from my nose and using the wind to keep it away from my nose from now on. Of course this confirmed my theory about how he wasn't found. I'm pretty sure that even Monsters would gag from this stink.

"Sorry about that." He apologised before turning away from me. "MOM I'm home!" I shook my head in amusement as we reached the Sitting Room only for Percy to be engulfed in a hug by someone female. I couldn't help but be impressed by the amount of love the two had for each other.

"Oh Percy, you grow every time I see you. It won't be long before you will tower over me." She said causing Percy to whine a little much to my amusement. Unfortunately we three weren't the only ones in the room.

"Yeah he's back with a friend. Now can you finish making that dip?" An unpleasant voice demanded making my skin crawl. I could tell from the way Percy acted that this was Smelly Gabe, and by rights did he deserve that name, and my vanity was having a heart attack at being so near him. I had to wonder how ugly he was that a blind boy could tell.

"One moment Gabe, we have a guest." Sally said in a tired voice that she tried to hide making me wince inwardly. It couldn't be easy living with such a man in order to keep your son safe. "Hi there I'm Sally, Percy's Mom."

"It is nice to meet you, I'm Daniel." I said with a nod and smile. I would have a chat with Aphrodite to see if we could get Sally a nice guy once Percy learned the truth of Greek Mythology. I could tell that staying here was going to be a mixed bag.

LBS

"What do you mean Percy is being blamed? He doesn't even know about all of this so how could it be him that stole the Bolt." I demanded of Chiron after returning from the Christmas Holidays. "Although, it does explain why Mom gave me a sword for a present when she dislikes that I train."

"It is believed that Percy is Poseidon's son." Chiron said making me groan as that was all Zeus needed as proof. "All we can do is watch over him and keep him safe." I sighed knowing that would be more difficult than before as I wouldn't put it past Zeus to send a few Monsters after Percy and that wasn't counting whatever Hades would do after finding out Poseidon also broke the Oath they force him into.

"I will keep that in mind when I patrol to get rid of the ones I attract." I said in annoyance. While I didn't have much scent there were a few Monsters that tried to go after me thinking I was easy prey. They quickly found out otherwise, except one hellhound that just loved to challenge me for some reason.

"On another note, I need you to follow Cecily home today. I believe that she would be best joining the Hunters if my suspicions are true." I sneered as there was only one thing that would have Chiron recommend exposing our world to a normal person rather than just dealing with the problem. It was also something some of my siblings had to go through when Aphrodite misjudged a lover which gave me a special hatred of those that thought it was fine.

"Fair enough, do you know where I can get a rainbow to talk with the Hunters?" I asked making him reach to his side and pull out an inactive water feature. I got a drachma out of my pocket as I shook my head. "Well that is handy. Lady Artemis."

"Hello Daniel, it has been a while. I take it I'm about to have a new Hunter." Artemis said with a hint of respect to her tone. I had been sending any girl I didn't think would do well in Camp her way and none so far had regretted it.

"Chiron has seen certain signs in one of my classmates. I think it is time for her and her Father to disappear. Are there any Hunters that are needing to work on their aim?" I asked with a smirk that I knew the Maiden Goddess was mirroring.

"There are always a few that wouldn't mind pushing themselves. I'll send Zoe to collect her, I assume that you're at Nancy Academy." The Goddess said with pain promised in every word. I nodded knowing she could see it. "Good, we aren't too far from New York. How was your Christmas? Your Mother and siblings missed you and made sure everyone knew it." I chuckled imagining how annoying that was for the other Gods and Campers.

"Mostly good. Sally reminds me of the less embarrassing parts of Mom so I'll be speaking with Mom about getting her someone worthy of her. Percy is the same as always and clearly clueless about our world. Gabe, let's just say that you and Mom would both agree that he is everything bad about the male gender." I could tell she was surprised by that considering that no one knew better than the children of Aphrodite and Hunters of Artemis how the two Goddesses hated each other.

"Be that as it may, you have a classmate to take care of."


End file.
